Security systems have traditionally been concerned with identifying unwanted (e.g., malicious) data and acting in response thereto. For example, data which is undetermined to be malicious may be communicated to a security system, and the data may further be analyzed by the security system for determining whether the data is malicious. However, traditional techniques utilized for communicating data to security systems for analysis purposes have generally exhibited various limitations.
For example, multiple entities associated with the security system may each encounter an identical copy of data which is undetermined to be malicious, and each of these entities may communicate the identical copies of the data to the security system for analysis purposes. Since the security system is capable of determining whether the data is malicious utilizing only one of such copies, communication of multiple copies to the security system is oftentimes unnecessary and thus contributes to unnecessary resource consumption. Just by way of example, in the event of an outbreak of malicious data that is yet to be determined to be malicious, a large number of identical copies of the data may all be sent to the security system from multiple different entities. This may result in unnecessary processing of identical copies of the data at the security system, wasted communication resources, etc.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.